Bat swing practice means of various kinds have been conventionally proposed and used. For example, there is known a bat swing practice means in which a weight having a predetermined weight value is slidably put on a bat-shape shaft body to be swung. The position of the weight engaged with the shaft body is adjustable so that the distance between a grip of the shaft body and the engagement position of the weight can be adjusted. The center of gravity of the bat can therefore be adjusted dependent on the ability of the user. In such practice means, the weight is fitted to the shaft body by threadedly connecting the screw shaft portion of the shaft body to a threaded hole in the weight. The weight is fixed to the shaft body with a lock nut engaged with the screw shaft. In handling such practice means, the user encounters the following problems.
In order to adjust the distance between the weight and the grip by sliding the weight, it is required to rotate the weight. The adjustment thus takes time. If the weight has not been secured sufficiently with the lock nut, the weight tends to move unexpectedly when the bat is swung. If the weight has been secured too much, the rotating operation of the lock nut required for sliding adjustment of the weight becomes difficult.